1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television camera apparatus provided with a pan and tilt positioning mechanism and, more particularly, to a television camera apparatus suitable for the use in a monitoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A television camera apparatus used for a monitoring system is generally so structured that a television camera may selectively and angularly rotate around its vertical and horizontal axes, crossing each other.
A television camera apparatus with the above structure comprises a fixed base member attached to a frame body of a building such as a wall and a ceiling or the like, a rotatable member supported by the base member to be rotatable around a first axis extending in one direction, and supporting a television camera to be rotatable around a second axis orthogonal to the first axis, a first drive mechanism for rotating the rotatable member around the first axis relative to the base member, and a second drive mechanism for rotating the television camera around the second axis relative to the rotatable member. The television camera is disposed on the rotatable member, and the rotatable member is disposed on the base member.
However, in the conventional television camera apparatus, since the base member, rotatable member, television camera and first and second drive mechanisms are placed one upon another, the apparatus increases in size, height and weight. Accordingly, if the rotatable member, television camera and first and second drive mechanisms are placed inside a cover, the apparatus itself becomes larger in size and makes a conspicuous poor appearance.